


as long as you’re here

by m1khisu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1khisu/pseuds/m1khisu
Summary: [SPOILERS AGAIN] Hange coping after their dear friend and assistant, Moblits death and meeting him in the afterlife
Relationships: Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 3





	as long as you’re here

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work! it’s short and pretty basic but as the time goes on hopefully I’ll get better, now enjoy and once again manga and season 3 spoilers

“Hange-San!” the other brunette screamed as he pushed them to safety, in a blink of an eye, he was gone. 

The days flew by faster than the wind. Putting on a smile was harder, lips quivering and alone, they burst into tears. “I don’t get it” they spoke, “Why him? Out of everyone, why?” they repeated. Death was normal, especially in this life and most definitely in the survey crops. Hange had gotten used to their comrades dying but Moblit was their friend, assistant, their everything. Even though they were careless, clumsy, and somewhat annoying, he always looked out for them. Not to mention, all the little things he did for them, like: making sure they ate and got rest, getting them lots of presents in every occasion possible, getting them flowers, making them a tiny greenhouse out of wood, helping them in their experiments in every way possible, and so many other things. They are good things but painful to remember.

After wondering in their thoughts, the commander stood up and walked over the cabinet, opened it and grabbed a small brown linen book. They sat down and opened the book, sketches of them and Moblit appeared. The commander laughed, “How could I forgot how much of a talented drawer he was!” Since they’d finished all of the paperwork early, they figured they would flip through the book for the rest of the day.

Nearly eight years passed since Moblit had died, Hange had sacrificed themselves, the thought of death didn’t matter anymore. “Titans really are wonderful!” the commander said before falling down to the ground. After they fell, they saw a vision of Erwin and all their past comrades but most importantly they saw Moblit again. They couldn’t hold their happiness. They told him everything about being commander, it wasn’t the best thing but speaking to him again made the topic amazing. They were here together, at last. Nothing felt better.


End file.
